


Date Auction

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Coldflash chapter stories [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry has a stalker, Before Rouge Air, Brother-Sister Relationships, Charity Auctions, Date Auction, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triggers, and I'm not talking about Len, though he totally is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry agreed to help Iris out for a charity event. To bad he didn't fully listen when she was explaining how he would be helping.</p><p>Rating went up for chapter 6 only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】约会拍卖 （Date Auction）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725560) by [ancientzither](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientzither/pseuds/ancientzither)



> I've been meaning to write a Barry/ Len fic for a while now so here it is.

Ever have one of those moments where you’re just standing there then suddenly you think ‘Why the hell did I ever do this’? Well Barry was having one of those moments right now. He adjusted his tie nervously as people bustled around him, taking care of some last minute preparations. Cisco was fiddling with something or another, his own suit nicely done up (because of Caitlin’s help). By now you’re probably wondering what is going on. Well you see Barry had agreed to help Iris with a charity event that was being held to raise money for the lower income schools. Of course he agreed, and Cisco added in his help when he heard what was going on. What Barry didn’t know (he hadn’t actually listened when Iris was talking) was the fact that it was a date auction and that apparently he and Cisco where two of the ‘prizes’. Barry was fiddling with the cuff of his jacket when the announcement was made. Everyone got into positions as the speaker informed the crowd of what was going on. The women went up first. In what felt like too much time but at the same time none at all the men were being called up. Barry tried not to fidget as he stood in front of the large crowd. In all honesty he had not expected so many people. Iris had told him that she was going to be in the crowd to try and bounce the price higher for some of the guys. Vainly he tried to locate her.

“Alright and now we have Cisco Ramon…” Barry sort of zoned out what was being said, trying to keep his own breathing even. He did come back when he heard the actioner announce,

“Sold for Five hundred!” Blinking in shock Barry glanced to see Cisco beaming as he walked off the stage. Barry felt his heart beat speed up as his stomach fell a bit. He was up next.

“Now here we have Barry Allen, 25. His hobbies include singing. Mind giving the audience a little show?” Barry wanted to glare at the man but instead shook his head.

“Come on.” urged the man.

“Yeah Barry!” Barry made a mental note to kill Cisco later.

“One verse.” Hesitantly he took the microphone. CLosing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to deal with everyone looking at him he sang,

_“Right, right, turn off the lights_  
_We're gonna lose our minds tonight_  
_What's the deal, yo?_  
_I love when it's all too much_  
_5 a.m. turn the radio up_  
_Where's the rock 'n roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
_Call me up if you're a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?”_ Trailing off it was silent for a moment as Barry handed back the mic.

“30!” a female shouted in the crowd, startling not only Barry but the auctioneer as well.

“Uh, wait don’t-”

“50!” another woman shouted.

“Right, um 50 g-”

“85!”

“120!”

“150!”

“250.” a male’s voice joined in. Barry stared wide eyed as both male and females called out numbers. In all honesty he wasn’t sure if he should be flattered that so many people were bidding on him or terrified with how high it was going.

“1500!” Yeah Barry was going with terrified. That voice sounded too familiar for his liking. If that was who he thought it was… and then a young woman stepped closer to the stage and into the light. Her black hair hung in waves down her back while her silver dress fit like a glove. A dangerous glint lit up her brown eyes. Barry swallowed nervously. This was exactly who he had hoped it wouldn’t be.

“2000.” a new voice spoke up. The woman turned to glare at the crowd before speaking again,

“3000.” Barry really regretted not getting the restraining order extended.

“10,000.” The entire hall went silent. Letting out a very unladylike growl the woman stomped off, but not without shooting Barry another obsessive look.

“Uh, Ten-ten thousand going once… going twice… sold to the gentleman in the back. If you’ll just step up to the table…” Barry was in a daze as he walked off the stage to be met with Iris and Caitlin.

“What…?”

“Dude! Who was that chick?” Cisco asked as he came over.

“Chick?” Iris questioned.

“Mira.”

“What? She’s back? What the hell?” Iris was livid.

“Who’s Mira?” Caitlin inquired carefully.

“She stalked Barry for the better part of three years. Barry had a restraining order on her.”

“Then it was lucky that guy seemed to really want a date with you.” Cisco nudged Barry with a wink.

“I think you won for having the largest bid.” Iris pipped up, momentarily setting aside her murder plans.

“Yeah.”

“Iris?”

“Oh, I have to go. I’ll be back soon.” Iris promised as she ran off.

“Now, where, oh where is my prize?” a silky smooth voice cooed. The group stilled, turning to see a brunet with a sleek golden dress.

“Lisa?” The woman smiled as she moved closer to Cisco.

“The one and only.” she purred, “So are you ready for our date Cisco?” Cisco looked as if his mind short-circuited on him.

“Sorry but the date isn’t to night.” Barry intervened. “Give him your number and he can call you about the details…” Barry glanced at Cisco, “Or text.”

“Fine.” Lisa sighed, “Sure picked a real downer Lenny.” Barry was about to roll his eyes when he realized what she said.

“Um, Lenny?” Barry asked hesitantly a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

“Hello Barry.” and that voice confirmed what he had already knew. Turning around Barry saw Len standing there. He wore an ice blue button down shirt and black dress pants, a smirk clear on his face.

“Lenny never actually told me how you know each other.” Lisa mused. She shrugged.

“Doesn't really matter I suppose, but whatever happened you sure left an impression on my _icy_ brother if he was willing to fork out 10k on you.” She winked at Barry. Barry’s face flushed a bright red.

“Come on Lenny, exchange numbers so we can get back. You know how the boys get when they’re left alone too long.” Len looked towards Barry.

“No need sis. I already have his number.” He smirked as he turned back towards his sister.

“Now I really want to know what happened between you two.” sighed Lisa. Len didn’t respond so pouting a little Lisa said her goodbye and followed Len out. Before actually leaving Len paused to glance back,

“Can’t wait for our date kid.” Barry _really_ wanted to punch that smug look off Len’s face but his mind was still having a bit of trouble comprehending what he had heard. Iris bounded over with a massive grin on her face once the Snarts were out of sight.

“Come on, the coordinators want to have a word with everyone before we leave.” She pulled the dazed young men after her.

~

Iris was beaming still as the group left the building.

“So Barry, who was the guy that spent so much money for a date with you?” Iris questioned as they made their way to the cars.

“Leonard Snart.” Barry informed solemnly. That cause Iris to pause mid-step.

“Leonard Snart? The world class thief and used to be murderer? _That_ Leonard Snart?” Barry nodded. Shaking her head Iris continued, waving to Cisco and Caitlin as they broke off to go in the other direction.

“Dad is going to be so pissed if he finds out.”

“But he won’t, _right_?”

“Of course not.” The two got into the car. It was quiet for sometime before Iris spoke up.

“He’s pretty cute though isn’t he?” The heat rushed to Barry’s face as he sputtered out.

“Iris!”

“What? If it weren’t for the criminal part I could so seeing him being your type.” she continued. Pausing she sent a smirk his way.

“Granted maybe him being a criminal is a turn on for you? The excitement-”

“I AM NOT DISCUSSING THIS WITH YOU!” Barry shouted. Hearing Iris’ laughter Barry sent her a glare, pouting in response.

“I regret ever telling you that I’m gay.”

“I’m your sister. You wouldn’t have been able to keep it from me if you tried.”

“Could so.” grumbled Barry. A ding caught Barry’s attention before Iris could speak. Taking it out he saw it was a text from an unknown number.

**_Meet me at the Motorcar tomorrow at noon._** Frowning Barry texted back.

**_And what if I happen to have work?_**

**_You don’t_**. With a frustrated sigh Barry sent a ‘fine’ back.

“So, that was Snart?”

“Yeah. He wants to meet up tomorrow.”

“Don’t know what you did Barry but I have to say I’m kind of jealous. I’ve never had someone want to date me _that_ badly before.”

“Iris!” Barry hid his face in his hands, ignoring Iris, or trying to, for the rest of the ride. He really regretted agreeing to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puns, PUNS, ALL OF THA PUNS.

Barry stood in front of his mirror, fidgeting with his shirt sleeve. He was wearing his red sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. It was cool enough that he thought briefly about grabbing a jacket before dismissing the idea.

“Looking sharp.” Barry jumped, spinning around only to see Iris. Giving a huff of annoyment Barry slumped a bit.

“What are you doing here?”

“Dad and Eddie are working, plus I wanted to make sure you dressed nicely. Sure you look _adorable_ in your clothes but some are just outfits you do _not_ wear on a date.”

“Whatever. I need to go or I’ll be late.” came the sigh as he went to slip on his shoes.

“You’re leaving an hour early.” Iris pointed out, raising a brow.

“Exactly. He would not let me live it down if I was late.”

“Want to make a good impression huh?” Barry ignored the teasing tone as he grabbed his keys and phone.

“I’ll be back whenever. Stay out of my room!” He called.

“Use protection!” Iris shouted back. Barry’s ears were bright red as he shut the door to Iris’ laughter. Grumbling over annoying sisters Barry began to make his way to the restaurant.

~  
~  
By the time he got there it was 12:15. Len was leaning against the wall, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes though Barry was sure he was staring at the precinct.

“You’re late.” drawled Len, lazily tilting his head towards Barry. Barry huffed while crossing his arms. He was pretty sure if this had been any other person they would have thought he stood them up (wouldn’t be the first time), but of course it was Len. Len who was wearing a black turtle neck and dark blue jeans. Shaking his head a little Barry spoke,

“I got caught up… Don’t give me that look,” Len was giving him an ‘are you kidding me?’ look.

“Really kid? Here I thought you’d be the sort of guy to be on time for this sort of thing.”

“I can’t help if I’m always late! I even left an hour early!” Len turned to look at him fully, a smirk on his face. Heat flared up on Barry’s face when he realized what he said.

“You left early for me? How sweet, and here I thought you were just giving me the cold shoulder.”

“Yeah because the last time I did that it turned out so well. Besides my sister wouldn’t let me get out of it even if I tired.” Len pushed off the wall and gestured with his head that Barry should follow.

“Didn’t she move in with the Ken doll?”

“Yeah she- wait how did you know? You know what nevermind. I shouldn’t be surprised. I’m more surprised with the Ken doll comment.”

“Lisa likes Barbies.” Len stated with a shrug, “She refers to Iris as Cristie.”

“Lisa likes Barbies?”

“So why was Iris there?” Len ignored Barry's question in lieu of his own as he stepped over a puddle. Barry decided he didn't really want to know and instead answered,

“Apparently to make sure my clothes met her standards. Which I apparently passed.”

“Hm, you do look nice Red.” Unable to figure out how to respond to that comment Barry changed the topic,

“So, where are we going?”

“You’ll see when we get there. Really, chill out. There’s no need to speed through this.” Len’s smirk was becoming irritating especially coupled with all the bad puns. To be honest Barry couldn’t trust that this whole thing would end up to be a trap or something, but if it was why wouldn’t Len have just attacked him already instead of paying 10,000 dollars at an auction.

“Why were you at the auction?” It was quiet for sometime as the two crossed a street.

“Lisa somehow found out Ramon was going to be there. After some… discussion I agreed that she could go but I would be going with to make sure she didn’t spend too much on a whim.” Barry nodded, pausing as a child ran in front of him and a frazzled mother chased after. They walked another block before Barry finally asked,

“So what was spending that much on me?” Barry would never admit it out loud but after he had gotten home he let himself feel some self-pride over the fact that someone, even if it had been Snart of all people, had spent that much on a date with him.

“A chance.” Barry frowned, confusion filling his mind. A chance at what? He didn’t get the chance to dwell too long though since Len had stopped. Going up to him Barry caught the smirk Len sent his way.

“Here we are.” Len announced. Barry’s eyes widened as his mouth dropped open in pure shock. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a question and the results will help me determine a new fic of mine.
> 
> Who is most likely to end up doing the walk of shame?
> 
> Axel Walker or Leonard Snart?
> 
> I love this Iris more than tv Iris. Tv Iris is overly moody and mean.
> 
> ...... I am going to find the corner for sleooing in. Bed! Rhat's ehat I meant. Nifht


	3. Chapter 3

Before them was the Gardner Fox convention center. It was the place for all science conventions held in Central City. This weekend they were holding a convention for cosmology, which included experts and small scale versions of different experiments. Barry had wanted to go but the admission prices were outrageous.

“W-What? Why are we here?” Barry turned to look towards Len.

“This is where we are going for our date, and don’t worry. I paid for the tickets.” Barry had to bite his tongue to keep from pointing out that the money was more than likely illegal. An arm around his shoulders dragged him out of his thoughts.

“Are we going to just stand out here all day or are we going to go in?”

“Why are you doing this? And don’t try saying you don’t know what I’m talking about or try to change the subject.” Narrowing his eyes Barry watched Len, trying to figure out his angle.

“I don’t do things halfway kid. That includes dates, even if they are with goody-two shoes superheroes.” Tugging him forward Len began to walk towards the doors. Any other thoughts Barry may or may not have had on the matter took a backseat (later he would get yelled at by Caitlin when he admitted it) as they entered the building. It was amazing. All the different photos and experiments, the models and the scientists that were talking about their research, it was like being a kid in a candy store for Barry.

“Where to first?” Not even thinking about it Barry grabbed Len’s hand (Len had let it slide off as Barry took a few steps forward in astonishment) before heading to the first exhibit that had caught his attention.

~  
~  
~  
It was amazing. Barry was listening, enraptured as a scientist was speaking of the newest discoveries involving the possibilities of dark matter and how the binary star system helps. A binary system consists of two suns rotating around one another and at some point one of the stars starts feeding off the other. A binary system that is believed to point to black matter is that there is one sun that keeps giving off energy as though there was another star feeding off of it yet when looked at there is none. Out of everyone Barry was asking so many questions that Len had to nudge him to get his attention.

“We do have other exhibits to get to.” Barry flushed, thanked the man, then continued on. It wasn’t much longer before Barry spotted a familiar face.

“Christina?” He asked, face lighting up.

“Well well well. If it isn’t Mr. Barry Allen.” The young red head hugged Barry in greeting.

“So how is my old college roommate doing?”

“Great, how about you?”

“Still not on best terms with mom but pops got over it pretty quickly. Life is pretty good.” She turned to look to Len, her eyes flickered down then back up.

“And who is this?”

“Leonard.”

“Have to say I’m surprised. Normally Iris is the only one Barry can get to come to these things, he’s complained about it enough.”

“Actually I brought him. It was a surprise.” Christina’s eyes lit up at that.

“Oh Barry, that is so sweet! You’re boyfriend is just adorable.” Heat flared up as Barry began to sputter. Christina didn’t seem to hear him though as she took a glance at the time.

“I need to go, call me later okay? It’s been way too long.” she called as she ran off.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Barry shouted uselessly after her. Only then did he realize that his hand was still holding Len’s. Quickly he let go, shooting a glare at the older man. The smug self-satisfied look on his face had irritation bubbling up inside.

“That was your old roommate? I didn’t think they let co-ed dorms at your university.” Of course Len knew where he went to school, the stalker.

“They don’t.” Barry responded nonchalant while slipping through the crowd. The questioning look on Len’s face caused something to Barry that he could identify.

“Christina was Tobis for about three years into school. She was my best friend besides Iris. We’re still good friends but with conflicting schedules we haven’t been able to keep in touch.”

“You weren’t bothered?”

“Of course not. She was someone I trusted and liked, who cares if she hadn’t wanted to be a he?” Barry shrugged. Things like that weren’t harmful so why be concerned?

“I went with her when she told parents and she came with me when I came out to both Joe and Iris as well as my dad.”

“Came out? You’re gay?” Barry would have counted the surprise that colored not only Len’s voice but his face as well as a win, if it weren’t for the fact that he was mortified over accidentally telling Leonard Snart that little bit of information

“So what if I am?” Barry crossed his arms, a challenge in his eyes as he stared at the other while trying to will the heat away.

“Just surprising I suppose. I happen to be bi.” Len informed flippantly as he guided Barry out of the way of a group of people.

“You are? Huh, somehow I feel like this shouldn’t surprise me as much as it does.”

“Are you implying something kid?”

“What if I am?” Barry shot back, trying to provoke Len.

“Cute.” Barry had not expected that in the least bit.

“Excuse me?”

“You trying to act all tough. It’s _cute_. You aren’t threatening outside the leather, and even then you barely pass above an angry cub.” Barry felt scandalized. He was much scarier than an angry cub.

“You really aren’t helping yourself.” Len smirked as he sidestepped the swipe, “Who knew you’d be so _slow_?” Barry was fuming now but before he could shoot back a comment Len had grabbed his hand.

“Come on. We’ve wasted enough time arguing. There are other exhibits still.” Barry let the comment slid as they continued through the halls.

~  
~  
~  
They walked out of the hall late, only leaving once the convention center closed. It was relatively late as they strolled through the street.

“Thank you.” Barry finally said as they headed towards Central Park. As the day had continued Barry had allowed himself to just relax. Len hadn’t tried anything and between the mock threats and the teasing it had been a fun day.

“We aren’t done yet Scarlet.” Len tugged Barry’s hand to take the lead once more. Darkness had settled over the city. Each little light sparkled in mock imitation of the stars but no less spectacular to look at. A soft breeze caused a shiver to run down Barry’s spine and he leant towards Len for warmth. He felt Len let go only for a warm arm to wrap around his shoulders.

“What do you mean?”

“I already told you I don’t do things halfway and we haven’t had dinner yet.” Rounding a tree Barry gasped lightly. The park’s lake shimmered in front of them while the soft smell of lilies and jasmine filled the air. A small picnic was set up at the edge with three picnic baskets. A disbelieving laugh made itself known as they settled on the blanket.

“You really go all out.” Barry’s smile turned teasing, “Who knew the big bad Captain Cold could be such a gentleman. Keep this up and I’m going to swoon.” Barry mocking placed an arm across his forehead as he leant on Len. Len snorted and gently shoved him off to get out the meal.

“Really though, thank you, and not just for the date.” Barry began as he took the offered food, “I have no idea what I would have done if she had won.”

“She?”

“The one that sounded like the angry cross between a bear and a dragon.” Len rolled his eyes at that.

“What’s wrong Red? Can’t handle a girl?”

“She stalked me for the first three years of high school.” Barry admitted. Seeing that he had Len’s full attention and that calculating gaze Barry continued,

“It was really bad. She had set up cameras in my room and one in the boy’s locker room across from the shower I always used. The only reason that was found was because of the fact that a couple underclassmen were messing with the hanger. I woke up once and she was standing there.”

“That’s…”

“Right? Good thing you were there. Even if I don’t know why you did it.” Clasping his hands to his chest Barry fluttered his eyelashes, “My hero.”

“Shut up and eat.” Chuckling Barry began to do as told, leaning a little closer to Len as the wind blew a touch harder and the lights sparkled across the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you have some information on Barry's creepy stalker chick as well as his best friend who isn't practically family (Iris is the best friend who is his sister. Cisco is the best friend who is also basically his brother and Caitlin is the best friend who is the cousin)
> 
> Then there's Len.
> 
> Please tell me what you think. I usually suck at writing dates unless it's the extremely cheesy romantic ones.
> 
> Oh yeah, that whole camera in the hanger. A guy actually did that in my school. It was in the boys locker room. The only thing I know that happened in the girls was that someone was smoking something.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning saw Barry smiling as he got to work on time for the first time in forever.

“Hello Captain Singh, Eddie. Oh the results for the robbery on fifth should be done in ten minutes.” He added as he headed up the stairs. He completely missed the confused looks on both men’s face. Humming happily he quickly made work of the evidence.

“Hey Allen.” Eddie greeted as he entered.

“Hi Eddie, oh, here’s the evidence for that robbery. What’s up?” Barry asked as he sat on his chair.

“Actually that’s what I wanted to ask you. You seem so… happy. Not that it’s bad it’s just you’re never this happy.”

“So I take it the date went well?” Iris’ teasing voice asked as she entered, pressing a quick kiss to Eddie in greeting.

“What are you doing here?”

“Like I wasn’t going to come and demand all the juicy details of your date.”

“You had a date last night?” Eddie tilted his head in a way that reminded Barry of a puppy.

“It wasn’t a date.”

“Yes it was.” Iris protested, “It was a _date_ auction. So spill.”

“Well that explains why you’re glowing today. The guy must have been something.” Heat flared up on Barry’s face.

“Okay enough stalling. If you don’t tell me I might slip to dad who really broke his record.”

“He took me to the Gardner Fox convention center for the cosmology convention that was being held.”

“Didn’t you tell me that even one ticket cost an arm and a leg?”

“Yeah. We spent the whole day there until it closed. We walked for a bit then we ended up at the lake in the park. He had set up a picnic for dinner.”

“He so has a thing for you!” Iris was beaming. “No guy spends that much if they weren’t interested. ”

“But he sa-”

“But nothing Barry. He spent 10,000 for a date with you then spent that much to take you to a place that you would love to go then ended the date with a romantic dinner.”

“Who is this guy?” Barry thought it over. He could keep it a secret but Eddie already knew he was the Flash as well as the complications between him and Len (Barry had caught him up to speed on that front). With a sigh he looked to Eddie.

“You _cannot_ tell Joe.”

“Promise.”

“Can I tell him?” Barry nodded, at least this way it was more like ripping off a bandage instead of him having to do it.

“It’s Leonard Snart.” Eddie choked on air.

“Uh, what?”

“It was a one time thing.” Barry dismissed.

“Barry it was one date and you’re smitten. I _know_ that smile. I don’t think you should be so quick to disregard this.” Iris frowned

“You do remember the part where he’s a criminal?” Barry shot back.

“Yeah but look at all the things he did for you.” Iris pointed out. Barry was going to retort when his phone rang. It was STAR labs.

“I need to go. The results will be done soon. Call me if I’m not back by then?” Eddie nodded in affirmative.

“You aren’t getting out of this Allen!” Iris shouted after.

“Watch me!” Barry shouted back as he left. He did not like Leonard Snart.

~  
~  
~  
Barry skidded to a stop after pulling a little girl out of the way of a speeding car.

“There you go sweetie.” The tiny girl smiled at him before rushing to her hysterical mother.

“Robbery on fifth.” Cisco’s voice informed.

“On it.”

“So I have no idea where to take Lisa. I mean I don’t even know what sort of things she likes.” Cisco groaned.

“Ice skating.” Barry responded as he whipped the guns out ot the robber’s hands, 

“How do you know that?” Caitlin’s voice chimed in.

“Len mentioned that she loves ice skating, used to do it all the time.”

“Wait, did you already have your date with Snart?” Cisco asked.

“Uh, yeah… yesterday.” 

“Did he try anything? Are you okay?”

“Where did you go? W-”

“Guys!” Barry interrupted, “One question at a time.” He finished tying the last robber up before running off.

“Did he try anything?” Catlin demanded at once.

“No actually. He acted like a perfect gentleman, except for his comments and annoying smug looks.”

“Where did you guys go?” Barry didn’t respond as he grabbed a knife out of a man’s hand.

“Um… that cosmology convention that was being held…”

“Snart got tickets for that?” Cisco shouted, “Man I had been trying forever to get even one!”

“What else Barry?” Barry was beginning to really hate the telltale sign of prickling heat on his cheeks.

“A late night picnic at the lake in the park? It was nice.”

“Damn it! That’s just not fair! Snart easily puts together a great date in less than twenty-four hours and I still can’t figure out where to start.” Cisco huffed.

“Dude, Ice-skating.” Barry chimed in.

“I don’t like this Barry. Why would he go through all that?”

“It was fine. He didn’t try anything and it was actually fun.”

“You sound like you liked it a bit too much.” Caitlin’s worried voice spoke through the com while Barry avoided a wall.

“Barry, man, do you have a thing for Snart?” Cisco questioned. Tripping over his feet Barry barely managed to keep from face planting and skidding across the ground.

“What? No! Why is everyone asking me that?”

“Well the way you were talking about it…” Caitlin trailed off.

“Could Snart have a thing for Barry then?” Pondered Cisco outloud.

“No.” That was one thing Barry was sure of. There was no way Snart could like him like that.

“Why so conditioned about that?”

“He told me.”

“He did?”

“Well he said that he goes all out even if it’s a date with his enemy.”

“But he didn’t actually say he didn’t like you.” Cisco pointed out.

“Just be careful okay Barry? I don’t like the idea of you getting too close to Snart. I don’t want you to end up hurt.”

“I want to agree with Cait but that would make me a hypocrite even if Lisa isn’t nearly as bad as Captain Cold.”

“You don’t need to worry. It was a one time thing.” Barry promised.

“Alright.” Caitlin relented.

“So you really think an ice show would be a good idea?” Barry chuckled as Cisco began to ask their opinions on different shows that were going on in the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Barry being so naive, or in denial.
> 
> And Iris ships it.


	5. Chapter 5

When Barry entered the house he had completely forgotten about Iris. Worst mistake ever. She was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand.

“Now sit.”

“Iris-”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen I let you get out of it already once. I am not doing it again.” Barry knew that tone. With a sigh he did as told.

“Start at the beginning.”

“Well I ended up late by fifteen minutes. We spoke a bit and then he led the way to where we were going. He wouldn’t tell me where. Next thing I know we are at the convention center and going in. He stayed with me the entire time.” Barry’s brows furrowed as he thought, “He didn’t speak too much about any of the exhibits but he did have conversations. He met Christina. Len was patient as we went through, only urging me along if I started rambling too long. When the center closed we left. I had thought that would have just been the end. Instead as we talked we ended up at the park. We ended up at the lake where he had a picnic set up, right at the bay with the lilies and jasmine on either side. It was really late so the sky was black except for the waxing crescent. The lights were reflecting on the waters, there was also a slight breeze filling the air with the smell of the water and the flowers, but it was cold so we sat closer together. When we were done Len walked me to the street before leaving.” Iris let out a happy noise, throwing her arms around him.

“Barry! He so has a thing for you!”

“Iris.”

“What do you not like him?” Iris countered.

“No, yes? He’s not a bad person outside of the whole Captain Cold persona.” Barry admitted, “At least he wasn’t yesterday.”

“Plus he’s pretty handsome.”

“Yeah.” Barry felt his face flare up.

“So why not?” Besides the fact that the Flash and Captain Cold are enemies?

“He’s a criminal. Having any sort of feelings, even friendly ones, can interfere with my job. Just let it go Iris.”

“No. I have a good feeling about this. I think you two would be good for each other.”

“That’s what you said about Nick and he ended up cheating on me. Oh and there was also Brent who, while cute, was a complete moron.”

“Third times the charm. What’s the worst that could happen?” Complete and utter embarrassment.

“Losing my job.” 

“Come on Barry. I haven’t seen you remotely interested in a guy in forever.”

“Not happening.” Barry sounded determined as he stood up to leave. He should have known that being able to walk away like that was too easy.

~  
~  
~

Barry collapsed into a chair at STAR labs three days later.

“Dude you look exhausted.” Cisco stated.

“Are you okay?” Caitlin fretted as she came over.

“I hate Iris.”

“Oookay?” Cisco glanced to Caitlin who shrugged.

“What brought this on?” Caitlin asked from where she stood by the computers.

“She keeps trying to get me to call Len back for another date.” Barry groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

“...Iris is trying to get you to date Captain Cold?”

“ _Yes_. She has been nagging me about it for the last three days.”

“But he’s a guy.” Barry chuckled a little at the confusion on Cisco’s face. He nodded in response.

“Yeah.”

“But why?”

“I’m gay.” Cisco’s eyes widened as he held up his hands.

“Dude I was so kidding when I asked if you had a thing for Snart.”

“I know Cisco.”

“So do you? Like Snart?” Caitlin questioned as she fidgeted with her fingers a little.

“Not you guys too.” Barry moaned, allowing his head to hit the table with a thud.

“We aren’t going to try to pressure you into dating Snart.” Caitlin soothed, “but if you decide you do want to, just be careful okay?”

“It’s not happening!”

“What’s not happening?” Barry whipped up to see Joe entering the lab.

“Cisco is worried about his upcoming date and is trying to get Barry to agree on a double date, but Barry had already agreed to help around the labs that day.” Caitlin easily lied. It was a little scary over how good she was getting at it. Joe raised a brow as he looked to Cisco.

“You have a date?”

“From the auction.” Barry elaborated.

“Ah.” Joe patted Cisco’s shoulder.

“So why are you here Joe?”

“You weren’t answering your cell.” Immediately Barry reached for his cell only to find his pocket empty.

“I, uh… must have left it at home.” He admitted sheepishly, “I’ll, uh, just.” Waving awkwardly with his hands Barry took off. The cell phone was laying on his desk. Scooping it up he searched through the missed calls and text messages. He turned and headed back to STAR labs.

“Sorry Joe. Iris has just been unbearable lately.”

“About that boy you like?” Barry froze as his eyes widened.

“E-Excuse me?”

“Iris mentioned you met a boy that she thought was ‘the one’.”

“No, no, no, no, no. She is _not_ allowed to be telling people that when it’s not true!”

“Who is this guy?” Joe questioned giving his parental judging look.

“No one. Iris is just being delusional like she was with the last two who she thought was ‘the one’.” Joe didn’t look convinced but slowly nodded anyway.

“If you say so. Now come on the Captain wanted you to come in to look over some of the results.

~  
~  
~

It had been almost a week now since the date with Len. Iris had finally stopped bugging him and things were looking up. Of course that’s when everything went downhill. Barry was at the labs listening while Caitlin explained some of the results she had on his training. His phone broke through her voice while she was talking about the glucose levels.

“Got it!” Cisco shouted as he came over. He glanced at Barry’s cell and froze mid-step.

“Cisco?” Caitlin questioned in worry, starting to head over. Cisco looked up, face bright red, glanced to Barry, face getting redder, than looked away. he coughed nervously as he held out the phone. Caitlin grabbed it since it was obvious Cisco was in shock. She glanced at the buzzing phone.

“Oh!” pink dusted her cheeks in embarrassment.

“What? What’s going on?” Barry pushed off his chair. Caitlin just handed him his phone. His jaw dropped as his face went aflame in embarrassment.

“I did not put this here!”

“Whatever man, it’s your phone. Just, give us a warning next time.” Cisco tried to brush it off.

“But I didn’t…”

“So you really aren’t interested-”

“ _NO_! I don’t know how this got there.”

“It’s okay Barry. You don’t need to defend yourself. We believe you.” Caitlin soothed. No they didn’t.

“I need to head home, Dante is visiting.” Cisco played off.

“Do you want me to come with again?” Caitlin offered. Cisco nodded.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll take care of things here.” Both nodded before glancing once at his phone then leaving. With a groan Barry sat down, glancing back at his phone. On the screen showed a missed call from ‘Dream Boat’ with a picture of a shirtless Len with the parka on and a smirk in place. One hand was pushing his goggles up, showing those icy greyish blue eyes, while the other was holding the freeze gun in just a way, pants unzipped. Ignoring the fact that his heart rate sped up Barry thought of who could have done that one as he shut down the labs and headed home. And if he took a few more glances at the picture on his phone, well, it was just because he was trying to figure out who had put it there. It had absolutely nothing to do with how attractive Len looked. Nope not at all.

~  
~  
~  
Barry sat on his bed, debating before hitting the call button. It rang twice before a familiar voice came through the speaker.

“Hello Barry.”

“Why did you call?”

“Your sister convinced me.” Len stated, not beating around the bush.

“She’s probably the one to put that picture there too.” Barry grumbled.

“What picture?” Immediately Barry’s face turned red as he thought about it.

“Well kid?”

“I-It’s nothing.”

“You know I could always ask her myself.” Len drawled, “I’m sure she’d love to tell me what pictures you have of me.” Oh Barry had a feeling he knew exactly what sort of photos she’d tell him he had.

“It’s a picture of you.” Barry mumbled as he picked at his sweatpants.

“You don’t say?”

“Shut up.”

“So you have a picture of me, that’s a big deal why?”

“You, uh, you’re shirtless, but you have the parka on.” Barry added quickly. “Uh and um… hang on.” Before he could rethink it Barry hit send.

“Hm, I remember that. So Red when do I get mine?”

“W-What do you mean?”

“Well it’s really not fair if you have a picture of me, but I don’t have one of you.”

“Not happening, ever. Now why did you call?”

“To warn you.”

“Why?”

“I have my reasons. Now that little friend of yours, Mira?” Barry suppressed his shudder of disgust at her name.

“Turns out she’s a meta. If she really is as obsessed as she was with you then you should be careful. Her power has to do with emotional manipulation.”

“I… thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. So is your friend planning on actually taking my sister on that date or not?”

“He looked into an ice-skating show for sunday night.”

“I’ll make sure she’s free. On that note, apparently I’m invited to a trivia night being held at Jitters.”

“Who invited you?”

“Your sister.” the amusement was clear in his voice, “She even suggested that I bring Lisa. Apparently she was going to speak to you about you and Ramon coming with.”

“Well that’s the first I’ve heard about that.” Barry grumbled. Sighing Barry continued,

“Guess I don’t have a choice. I’ll talk to Cisco.”

“A triple date with the sisters along. Not how I planned the second date to go.” A voice shouted, “See you then Scarlett.” Barry was still staring as he let it register what Len just said,

“Wait a minute, second date?” His phone buzzed once. Looking at the text message Barry opened without thinking. He choked on air as he saw the new picture of Len, completely bare from the waist up, a smirk on his face and winking.

“Damn it.” he moaned, hiding his face in his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry really shouldn't forget his phone. Who knows who could find it.
> 
> Really don't know where this is going but I have a rough map sketched out so I'm going with it. Mira will be coming in more to cause real problems but not until Barry actually sorts out his feelings for Len, or at least admits that he is attracted to him.
> 
> I might be editing the whole thing at a later date just to make it flow smoother. I know the paragraphs are a bit choppy at this time. If/When I do that I'll put it in the summary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_WARNING:_ If you don't like sexual things then skip this chapter. I promise you aren't missing anything vital to the (limited) plot line**

Barry sighed as he got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants before collapsing onto his bed with a sigh. It had been a long day and he was still stressed out. Glancing at his phone he debated about calling anyone when it rang. He bit his lip as a familiar picture appeared on the phone.

“Hello.”

“Hey kid.” Barry adjusted a little when he heard the deep voice.

“Where are you?” Len seemed genuinely curious.

“In my room.” Barry answered adjusting once more.

“Really now?”

“What?”

“Oh nothing. I happen to be in mine as well. Were you planning on going to bed?”

“Nah.” Barry tapped his fingers on his stomach.

“Hm so what are you doing?”

“Talking to you and laying on my bed.”

“How scandalous.” Len drawled in amusement.

“No what makes it scandalous is that I’m only wearing grey sweat pants.”

“And let me guess, red boxers.” Len sounded too amused by that. He’d just have to change that.

“Come on Cold. I know you heard me the first time. Did I mention any boxers?” A sharp intake of air on the other side caused Barry to smirk as he lazily trailed his fingers upward.

“What about you?”

“Pants and boxers. I had been looking for a shirt.” Gentilly Barry raked his nails down his chest.

“That sounds like too much clothes.”

“I’ll take mine off if you take yours off.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Barry agreed, hooking the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could shimmy out of them. He could hear Len doing the same thing. Letting his fingers mover he pinched himself causing a moan to slip out.

“Oh.”

“What are you doing?”

“Touching my chest, trailing my fingers lower.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Like how I always start.”

“How you start? What else do you do?”

“I tease my chest until I’m squirming, desperate for more. Then I slip my fingers into my mouth. I move them, sucking like it’s something larger.”

“Damn Red.” gasped Len.

“It makes it feel so good when I make them vibrate.”

“Vibrate?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit kid. Do it.” Barry did as instructed, slipping his fingers in and moaning. Small whimpers escaped as he moved them in and out. He heard Len swallowing thickly before his rough voice spoke again,

“Start vibrating.” The moan had a strange noise as his fingers began vibrating.

“What else?” Barry pulled his fingers out.

“I, ah, I…”

“Are you close already?”

“C-Can’t help it. You’re v-voice.”

“My voice huh? Bet I could get you to lose it just by speaking.”

“Please.” Barry slid his hand lower, giving a sharp gasp when he finally touched where he needed it most.

“Who knew you’d be into this sort of thing Scarlet. Bet you also get off on the idea of me in my Captain Cold get up don’t you? You dressed as the Flash while I pin you to the wall after a heist, taking you against a wall while marking you as mine.” a loud whine escaped Barry’s throat.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Just as much as you’d like being on your knees for me.”

“Oh god _please_.”

“Come for me Barry.” A loud moan tore from Barry’s throat as he finally lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be edited. I'm not great at writing this stuff but this is bad even for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Gasping Barry shot up in bed. In a daze he looked around as he blinked blearily. It took sometime for everything to catch up. A strangled moan left his throat as he fell backward on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He just had to have one of those dreams, and about Leonard Snart of all people.

“This cannot be happening. I cannot be having wet dreams about Captain Cold of all people. It doesn't matter how attractive he is. He is a criminal and it is wrong and he has threatened my friends and almost killed me… damn it I should not find that hot, even if he didn’t do anything that could have actually killed them and all that tension between us when we’re fightin- no! Stop that! Bad Barry. No thinking your enemy is sexy and definitely no wondering about what he looks like under all those clothes. You aren’t supposed to think about how hot he is while commenting crimes.” Barry forced himself to get up to rush through the sheets into the wash and showering. Laying on his clean bed Barry stared at the ceiling in silence for a while until a knock on the door made him look over.

“Hey Barry.”

“How did you get that picture of Snart?”

“Picture?”

“The one you used for his contact photo.”

“Oh that. I got it from Lisa. She got me that picture for your phone and I got her a photo she wanted.”

“Since when are you speaking to both Snarts anyway?”

“Since you left your cell in your room and I contacted Len. I ended up speaking to Lisa when she came in and wanted to know who he was talking to. She’s pretty nice. I can’t wait till you and Len officially get together.”

“Will you stop trying to get the two of us together?”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you aren’t interested then I will.” Barry sat up, staring Iris directly in the eye.

“I-I’m n-not interested.”

“Very convincing.”

“You don’t need to be sarcastic.” grumbled Barry, falling back onto his bed.

“What’s wrong with liking him?” Iris asked as she sat on the bed besides him. 

“He’s harmed Caitlin and Cisco’s brother. He has killed people.”

“He stopped killing, Caitlin is fine and Cisco’s brother was taken to the hospital fast enough. Lisa told me that the reason he stopped killing was because the Flash asked him to. He’s willing to change to a point. Who knows? Maybe dating a nice guy will help him change his mind.”

“Change his mind about what?”

“Playing villain. What’s to stop him from playing hero instead?” Barry opened his mouth only to close it.

“I...actually never thought about that.”

“So are you finally going admit that you have a crush on Captain Cold?”

“No. I have a crush on Leonard Snart. I just happen to find Captain Cold pretty hot.” Iris beamed when she heard that.

“Yay! You finally took the first step!”

“What’s the second?” Barry asked in amusement.

“Getting ready for trivia night. You’ve stayed in bed all day. Go get ready. You know what, hang on. I’m picking out your clothes. You go get into the shower.

“Iris.”

“No Barry. Go.” Iris began pushing him to the bathroom. With a defeated sigh Barry did as instructed. He took his time showering, thinking about what he and Iris had discussed. This changed everything now. He slipped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. A knock on the door and Iris shoved in some clothes. Barry was going to kill her. She had grabbed a white button down to go under his dark blue v-neck sweater and a pair of black jeans. He slipped on his boxers, which he was also going to murder Iris for. He opened the door about to yell when a young woman stood there. Lisa Snart smirked as she ran her eyes over his body.

“Hm, I can see why Lenny wants to keep you around.” Barry slammed the door shut.

“Well that was rude.”

“So is staring at someone!” Barry shouted back.

“You’re the one who walked out in those boxers. Have to say if you’re hoping to get lucky definitely keep those on.”

“Why are you even here?”

“Iris offered me a ride with you and Ken doll. Lenny’s going to be a little late. He’s finding a babysitter for Mick. Hurry up and get dressed cutie. We’re leaving soon.”

“I need to get different clothes.”

“Are they clean?”

“Yes?”

“Do they clash?”

“No.”

“Then put them on and hurry up. Trust me. Len won’t care.” Barry looked forlorn but slipped on the white shirt and then the pants. He stared at his reflection before giving in and pulled on the blue sweater. He pulled on the white socks before opening the door. Lisa looked him over, eyes clear with amusement as she looked him over.

“Cute. You’ll definitely get laid if you play your cards right.”

“Can you please stop talking like that? It’s really uncomfortable listening to you talk to me about your brother.” Lisa was walking down the stairs with Barry following after. Eddie was speaking to Iris. Barr paused to look over what each person was wearing. Lisa wore a golden, sparkly tank top with tight black pants and her black leather crop jacket. Iris was wearing her purple chiffon top with a bow on the top (He really needed to find ways to avoid going shopping with her) and white pants. Eddie had a light brown long sleeved shirt with a grey simple jacket over it. It was probably the most casual he had seen Eddie dressed.

“Iris I just want it noted that if it weren’t for the fact that I’ve become smitten with Cisco and you’re brother is gay for mine, I would date him in a heartbeat. He is just too endearing.” Barry’s face turned red as Iris just smiled.

“Well, we should get going, so we don’t end up making the other two wait alone.” Eddie was obviously feeling as uncomfortable as Barry. Slipping on his shoes he paused, face paling a little.

“Oh god, we need to go now.”

“What’s wrong?” Iris questioned in worry.

“If we don’t hurry we are leaving Lisa’s sort of boyfriend and her brother alone.”

“Just want to point out that said boyfriend is your best friend and my brother is your boyfriend. We’re both too attached to Cisco for Lenny to kill him.”

“Len isn’t my boyfriend.” Barry stated as he climbed into the backseat with Lisa. He got looks from both girls.

“He isn’t.” Barry looked out the window as Eddie drove. It was quiet then,

_“Barry and Len sitting in a tree-”_

“Oh my god.” Barry turned to look horrified as Lisa and Iris began to sing, evil smiles on their face.

_“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”_ Eddie sent him a sympathetic look but otherwise kept quiet. Barry sank down in his seat as the girls continued to tease him for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a dream :D and Barry is no longer in denial!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris are getting way ahead of themselves

By the time they got to Jitters Barry was sure his face would never go back to it’s natural color. Eddie had a comforting hand on his shoulder as they entered. Cisco was already there wearing a black tee shirt with a brown jacket over it. Barry could pinpoint the exact moment Cisco’s mind seemed to leave once his eyes landed on Lisa.

“Hi Cisco.” Iris was the first to greet him. Blinking dumbly Cisco turned to the other woman.

“Oh, hey Ir-” His gaze had drifted over to Barry during the greeting.

“Dude… are you absolutely sure you aren’t trying to get Snart’s attention? Or have you finally come out of denial because I need to know if it’s safe to go near your ph-”

“Iris is the one to put _that_ picture there.” Barry immediately interrupted.

“Which picture?” Lisa questioned as she sat besides Cisco.

“The one you blackmailed your brother into taking.”

“Oh _that_ one. So Barry did you like it?” 

“I don’t want to know do I?” Eddie asked Cisco who shook his head.

“What do you mean by that one?” Of course Iris would latch onto that one.

“What? Nothing, why would you think that?” Next thing Barry knew Lisa had his cell. Immediately lunging for it Lisa tossed it to Iris.

“Hey! GIve that back! You don’t have any ri-”

“I am your sister. That gives me all the rights I need.” Barry tripped over his chair while he went to grab the device. 

“Ooooo.” Yep, his face was never going to be the right color again.

“Let me see!” With a defeated look Barry set his chair upright then sat down. Lisa snickered.

“You so have a thing for my brother.”

“I didn’t ask him to send me that.”

“But you kept it anyway.” He didn’t actually have a response to that so huffing he yanked the phone away.

“Is it another one of those photos?” Cisco questioned.

“Just my dear brother topless.” Eddie choked on his drink while Cisco coughed, face tinging pink.

“So are you two a thing now? I am not telling Catilin if you are… or Felicity. Did you know those to are like best friends now? She didn’t tell Felicity who it was specifically, just that you were.”

“We aren’t together.” Barry interrupted Cisco. “We went on one date.”

“That Len put a lot of effort into.”

“What was the date? I only knew about the picnic.”

“Your brother is a sweetheart. He took Barry to the cosmology convention that he had been dying to go to and then the late night picnic.”

“Really?”

“Your girlfriends are being mean.” Barry grumbled to Eddie and Cisco.

“She isn’t my girlfriend.” Came Cisco’s immediate response. Lisa pouted at him before grinning to Barry.

“We’re your sisters.” Iris responded, “It’s our job.”

“Lisa isn’t my sister.”

“When you and Len get married I’ll be your sister-in-law.”

“I always wanted a sister. Don’t get me wrong. I love Barry, but he is no fun to take shopping. We should do a girl’s day out. You, me, Caitlin and Felicity.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, if you’re going to be part of the family you may as well bond with the girls in Barry’s life.”

“We should drag Len along one day. He’ll need it more.”

“True. Should probably set up a date for him to meet all of the guys in Barry’s life too.”

“Get all the shovel talks out of the way in one go?”

“Yep.”

“Good. It’s settled then. Just give me a day and I’ll make sure Len in free.”

“Did...Did you just here that?” Barry asked.

“They’re already setting up times for Snart to meet the family?” Cisco questioned.

“I’d be more worried that they seem to be already planning your wedding.” Eddie muttered.

“What’s wrong with already planning the wedding?” Iris demanded.

“The fact that we need to plan ours first?”

“You two are getting married?” Barry sent Eddie a grateful look.

“Man, I’m scared for you.” Cisco informed.

“Why?”

“Iris is going to be introducing Lisa to Felicity. Not only that but she is going to try her hardest to get Caitlin, Felicity and Lisa to bond.” Eddie pointed out.

“Have to say. I feel sorry for Snart.”

“Why?”

“He’s going to be meeting every protective person in your life in one day. I don’t know how your dad will react but I know how Joe w- you’re going to have to tell Joe you’re seeing Snart before then.” Eddie realized. Barry pailed.

“There you are Len!” Iris greeted happily.

“Hello Iris, Sis.” a smooth voice spoke out. A hand rested on Barry’s back as Len took a seat besides him. Barry’s face tinged pink as Len ran his eyes over him, an amused smirk on his face.

“You look nice kid.”

“Can you stop calling me that?” Barry grumbled as he glanced away. Len chuckled, turning to the other two men,

“Ramon, Detective.”

“Snart.”

“Come on boys, play nice.” Lisa chidded.

“You’re probably going to be seeing each other a lot more.” agreed Iris. Barry sent an annoyed glare towards Len for stealing his drink.

“They’re already planning your guys wedding.” Eddie informed. Barry was startled when Len almost choked on his drink. He sent his sister a dry look.

“Oh really?”

“Yep. I’m going to be the flower girl since you’re probably going to get Mick to be your best man. Iris is probably going to be the matron of honor since she is his sister-”

“And I’ll be married before your wedding.” Iris added.

“When are you planning on having yours?” While Lisa and Iris went back to wedding planning Len lent to whisper to Barry,

“I have never seen Lisa act this way.”

“Your sister scares me.” Barry responded. Len snickered a little.

“You do look good though Barry. Blue looks good on you,” Barry’s face prickled a little, “But red will always look better.”

“You don’t look bad yourself.” Barry mumbled. And Len did look good. He wore a dark grey dress shirt with black dress pants. His heart beat sped up when he felt Len brush his thumb against his back in response.

“Alright teams let get to your tables.” the announcer spoke up. “We have five teams playing tonight. First team over here is team The Spanish En-quiz-ition.” Cisco snorted a laugh at that.

“Over here is team Gin and Topics.”

“Wow these names are lame.” Lisa sighed.

“But ours is amazing.” Iris pointed out.

“It really is.”

“Here is team Rocket.”

“Pokemon refrence.” muttered Cisco.

“Team Tequila Mockingbird.” the announcer made his way over to their table.

“And here we have Ice lightning: We ship it.” The man sent their group a questioning look but none of the men were paying attention. They were all gaping at the two women who had smug looks on their faces. The announcer continued while Eddie asked hesitantly,

“You knew?”

“Barry talks in his sleep.” Iris responded, giving Barry a look that stated they were going to be having _another_ conversation.

“I broke into where Len keeps his files.” Lisa shrugged. Barry was in the middle of pleading the floor to swallow him when Len spoke to him.

“At least this way you don’t need to make excuses anymore.”

“True.” Barry muttered back. A giggle had him glancing to see Iris covering her mouth while Lisa looked amused. It was then Barry noticed how close the two of them had gotten. Blushing Barry pulled back a little.

“Has to be a Winter wedding.”

“No question about it.”

“Lisa.” Len’s voice held that warning parental/annoyed brother tone.

“Fine. We’ll wait until we find out you're proposing.”

“Who says he would?”

“Barry you’re too adorably shy. You don’t want to ruin something good by taking a chance at something better.”

“Bet you’d look great in a dress.” Len murmured lowly, letting his fingers trail to the small of Barry’s back.

“Alright let’s get this started!” Relief filled Barry as the Triva finally began. Biting his lip a little Barry let his hand rest on Len’s leg. When Len moved his hand to wrap around his waist instead of just resting on his back Barry had to hide his shy smile as he gave a small squeeze. Len slipped his thumb under his shirts. The flutter he felt when skin touched was like a blaring red light. Barry was pretty sure he was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See this is what I do instead of sleep or get homework done.
> 
> I've gone into withdrawals of Flash so I've been re-watching the Going Rouge and Revenge of the Rouges and The Trap and the ones with Hartley. (I am absolutely in love with a gay fictional character. Not sure if I should laugh or cry). I always find it too adorable when on the train Len says 'Dose your mom know your out past your bed time' and Barry has that smile and then there's when Barry doesn't come and Len's disappointed and he makes Mick buckle up and how Len asks that little kid if he wants gum. Len is just too adorable and evil but not in an over the top mean way.  
> Okay I'll admit. I do hold a candle to some of the rouges, Len being the top.
> 
> It might be a bit before I post more because my train of thought derailed.


	9. Chapter 9

Barry was laughing as he watched Lisa and Len. The two of them were having an argument about which book the quote on the screen came from.

“And in my experience, any monster that talks in a human voice, is human. Or was.”

“Come on Len that is so from Game of Thrones.”

“No it wasn’t. It was from the Prince of Thorns. Maybe if you actually read a book.”

“Like you do?” Lisa shot back. Eddie and Cisco were sharing a look while Iris glanced towards Barry and shrugged.

“Never read either of those books before.” was all she had contributed. Len, obviously having enough of his sister, took the controller from Cisco and hit c) Prince of Thorns.

“And Ice Lightning got it right!” the announcer shouted. Groans were heard from the other groups while Len smirked at his sister as he took the cup from Barry, earning a playful glare.

“Still think you know books?”

“Shut up.” Lisa grumbled, leaning into Cisco, who glanced at Len a little fearfully but still wrapped his arm around her shoulders. While Len was eyeing the two of them Barry stole his drink back.

“Who would have thought Captain Cold read fantasy.” Eddie responded with a small amused smile. Len shrugged in response.

“I need some variety in what I read.” 

“Alright, next question. What is –273.15 degrees Celsius on the Celsius scale.” Barry quickly hit the right answer before anyone could even respond.

“What?” he asked at the looks he got.

“How did you even know that?”

“He’s a nerd.”

“It’s also the temperature at which Snart’s gun shoots ice.” Cisco piped up. Eddie nodded opened his mouth to respond when his phone rang.

“There was a robbery.” Of course there was. With a sigh Barry stood with Eddie.

“Why always during trivia night?” Barry groaned.

“It’s been interrupted before?” Lisa questioned.

“You can thank you brother for that one.” The glare that Eddie sent Len as he said that had no malice in it. A warmth filled Barry when he finally looked at the group. They were all getting along. Eddie and Iris had accepted Len pretty easily. Even Cisco didn’t seem to mind the other man as much.

“Probably a good thing too,” Barry hummed, “It seemed too much like an awkward date.” With a sigh he shook his head.

“I’ll call you later.” It was a split second after he pulled back that he realized he had finished that sentence by pressing a kiss to Len’s cheek. Not even looking back Barry dragged Eddie out of there.

“Don’t say anything.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Barry rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go.” Barry ran off, leaving Eddie behind.

~  
~  
Barry frowned when he got to the crime scene. The window of a jewelry store was smashed open. Inside there was some clearly seen splatters of red.

“There you are Allen! What is your excuse this time?” Captain Singh demanded.

“Sorry sir, he was with me. Iris had the great idea about a double date and she isn’t one to take no for an answer.” Eddie answered while jogging over.

“Date?” Joe questioned, “It wouldn’t be that boy Iris mentioned by any chance?”

“Joe.” Barry hissed though it sounded more like a whine.

“You’re gay?” another officer, Burrows, questioned. He let out a bit of a laugh as he shook his head,

“Nancy is going to be disappointed, but maybe now that delivery guy will stop glaring at you.”

“Allen can bring his boyfriend to the present and you can interrogate the both of them then, right now we do have a murder to deal with.” Singh interrupted with a firm tone. Barry almost thought the captain was joking but the look Singh gave him told him that the older man was serious. Oh that was not going to end well. First off how would even go about that? Oh hey Len, so the captain of the precinct wants me to bring you with because almost everyone there wants to interrogate the both of us because of the whole hanging out in a more than platonic way. That would probably end only slightly better than what would happen if he walked in there with Leonard Snart following after. Shaking his head Barry went in to begin collecting samples. As he was getting some of the blood there was a call.

“Um guys.” The hesitate voice of Burrows called. Barry got up and moved between Joe and Eddie to see what had the other officer was worried about. It felt like his heart plummeted. There, written on the wall in red lipstick was something that caused Barry’s stomach to turn.

**I’ve gotten the rings. I can't wait till I’m yours. Just a few more days love. No one will keep us apart this time ~ Mira Allen**

“Joe.” the panic was clear in Barry’s voice. The edges of his vision began to darken and suddenly there were arms catching him as his face hit the person’s chest.

“Allen? Allen? Barry, you need to breath okay?” Barry tried focusing on the familiar voice, hands gripping onto the shirt.

“Deep breath okay?” A hand was rubbing his back, a new voice speaking by him.

“Come on Bear, it’s alright, we’ve got you. It’s all going to be okay.” Barry just pressed closer to the person in front of him, clenching his eyes as he tried in vain to calm down. Eventually he managed to calm his breathing enough. His eyes slid open and he ignored the dampness. Pulling back he was first met with the worried look of Captain Singh, which okay that was a kind of embarrassing.

“Are you alright?” Eddie’s soft voice broke through the errant thoughts. Barry was about to say yes but one glance at the writing and he was shaking his head no.

“Joe take Barry back to the precinct immediately.” Singh ordered. Joe didn’t need to be told twice, pulling his son towards him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder in the process.

“Do you want me to call the others?” Eddie asked. Joe looked hesitant to agree but it was Barry who made the decision. He had seen cases where the stalker has gone after family. As much as he didn’t want to worry them Barry wanted them to be safe and if that meant telling them what was written so be it.

“Yes.” Barry’s voice was barely above a whisper. That was last thing he said. Joe quickly led him to the car, Eddie choosing to stay with the others to keep them informed. Barry just stared out the window as they went, mind plagued with the thoughts of the girl that caused many sleepless nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meta human stalker is finally making a real appearance.
> 
> I also secretly love the idea that Singh is just as protective of Barry as Joe is but he is the more strict one that's like 'I care about you but that doesn't mean you won't be in trouble' plus he can't let it seem like he favors one member of the force more than others.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry was sitting at Eddie’s desk with officer Rogers sitting at a nearby desk. Joe had to grab something and the young woman volunteered to wait with him. That didn’t mean she was the only one on guard. A majority of the precinct were tense with the news. The officers that were newer, closer to Barry’s age, were worried but not nearly to the same extent as the older officers who had known Barry basically forever. The sound of running feet caught Barry’s attention and suddenly he was engulfed in a tight hug. It was Caitlin.

“Are you going to be okay?” Not are you okay because it was obvious he wasn’t. Barry nodded quietly as he hugged her.

“Oh Barry.” A comforting hand ran through his hair. Caitlin just continued to hug him.

“How did you get here so fast?” Barry softley asked.

“I was almost here when I got the call.” 

“Barry!”

“Dude are you okay?” Cisco and Iris ran over. Caitlin moved so Iris was able to hug her brother. Cisco stood nearby, worry clear in his eyes. Barry didn’t know how to respond but he was saved for the moment when his phone rang. It was Len.

“Hello?” Barry spoke quietly.

“Where are you?”

“Huh?”

“Where. Are. You?”

“The precinct.”

“Alright.”

“Wait, why?”

“I’m coming over-”

“ _No_ ”

“Ba-”

“Please don’t. You know what would happen if you did.” Barry didn’t care how he sounded. All he knew was that he could not Len come here.

“Alright.” Len sounded less than pleased, “But I am sending Lisa.”

“L-”

“It’s either me or her and you know she can disguise herself.” Len wasn’t giving him a choice so he relented,

“Okay.”

“Good. She’s on her way up now.” Of course she was. “I’ll call you again soon okay?”

“What are you doing?”

“Just some business to take care of.”

“Be careful.”

“Always. I’ll see you soon.” Barry kept the phone to his ear for sometime after Len hung up. It wasn’t until Lisa showed up that he finally closed the device. For the third time he was pulled into a tight hug.

“That bitch will pay.” Lisa promised. Barry hugged her tighter.

~  
~  
As the day wore on eventually Captain Singh and Eddie returned to the precinct. The whole place was abuzz with movement. At one point Barry overheard Singh speaking with his fiance Rob, (I might not be home for a few days… No… Rob there’s a stalker… She’s after Barry.) It was late and it was decided that Barry would go home but there would be police officers watching. Eddie was going to stay the night so Joe could work. None of the girls were leaving anytime soon either. That is how Barry ended up sitting in the middle of the living room floors. No one had brought pjs, Eddie wasn’t going to be sleeping and Cisco didn’t care much either way, so Iris had raided his room, grabbing sweat pants and hoodies for her, Caitlin and Lisa. Barry was in a pair of blue pjs. Caitlin was sitting on his one side with Lisa on the other. They still didn’t get along but they were trying for his sake. Iris was behind him, running her fingers through his hair. Barry was clinging to his phone tightly. Right now he just really wanted to make sure Len was okay.

“You should get some sleep.” Caitlin spoke softly.

“He hasn’t called yet.”

“Barry when Len says soon he means within the next couple days. Don’t worry.” Barry continued to fight sleeping but with the emotional stress of the day he was exhausted. Soon he was in a deep sleep, missing the worried conversation happening around him.

~  
~  
Barry woke up the next morning to the sounds of worried chatter. He sat up from where he was laying on the couch to see his hand tightly gripping Caitlin’s. Iris was clinging to Eddie who was trying to calm her down while Cisco tried with a frantically pacing Lisa. Blinking a little to clear his vision Barry noted that the tv was on.

“-left this message on the wall of the courthouse-” The person was still speaking but it was all white noise as the camera changed to show.

Oh love, obviously this abomination has corrupted you but it’s alright sweetheart. I’ll be able to fix you, and Snart won’t be a problem much longer. I love you. ~ Your soon to be wife Barry’s stomach turned. He made it to a sink before he lost all the contents in his stomach. He felt hands on his back as the door opened. Singh and Joe walked in while in conversation.

“Barry? What’s wr- why is Lisa Snart here?” Joe demanded.

“Joe there was another message.” Eddie stepped in between Lisa and Joe, gesturing to the tv. Singh and Joe watched the news, reading the message carefully.

“Your boyfriend is Leonard Snart?” The barely concealed anger was clear in Joe’s voice. Barry winced a little at the tone. This was not how he had planned on telling Joe.

“Joe.” Singh was giving a pointed look to where Barry was a complete wreck. 

“When was the last time anyone spoke to Snart?” Joe asked. If they were going to get to Snart alive, and arrest Mira before she could get to Barry they had to move fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Barry took a slightly shuddery breath before grabbing onto Iris who helped sit him on the couch.

“I was.” he admitted quietly.

“Did he say where he was going?” Singh questioned. Barry shook his head.

“No. He said he had some personal business to take care of. That he would see me soon.” Barry’s voice cracked a little as he spoke.

“He went to find Mira.” Lisa informed, arms wrapped around herself.

“Would he have gone alone?” Singh turned his gaze to the woman.

“No. We found out that she was a meta.”

“Meta?”

“Those people with powers, like the Flash or the Mardon brothers.” Cisco spoke up. Singh gave a nod at that and Lisa continued,

“He probably would have brought Mick along and maybe whoever was with Mick.”

“The message only said Snart.” Caitlin pointed out.

“Which means they could have escaped.” Eddie noted.

“Or that she didn’t see them as worth mentioning.”

“How do you know she didn’t…” Lisa trailed off.

“Mira would have said so. She needs as much attention as she can get from her obsession. Whether it’s positive or negative it doesn’t matter. She would know that killing would get that attention and the more death the more the focus would be on her.” No one missed the way that Barry said obsession.

“So Rory and whoever he might be with have gotten out.” Joe furrowed his brows in thought. Eddie turned to Lisa,

“Would you have his number?” Lisa nodded, pulling out her phone as she did so.

“Call him, set up someplace we can meet.” Singh ordered.

“STAR labs.” Cisco spoke up at once. Singh nodded in response to that.

“Let’s get going.”

~  
~  
Barry was silent the entire time as they went to the labs. He was terrified. His stalker had his boyfriend and one of his fathers had just found out that his boyfriend happened to be a well known criminal. What would happen if they got Len back. No. _when_. Barry couldn’t think like that. They were going to get Len and everything else could be figure later. When they entered the building two men were already waiting. Lisa tensed as she laid eyes on the man next to Mick. He was a tall man with short black hair and a muscular build.

“Lenny asked _you_ to stay with Mick?” Lisa spat in destain.

“What not happy to see me?”

“Oh I’m just _thrilled_.” she hissed. Barry grabbed her wrist gently. Lisa seemed to relax a fraction before she glanced at him.

“Who are you?” Joe questioned with narrowed eyes.

“Roscoe Dillon.” The man introduced himself, eyes locked onto Barry and Lisa.

“Ex-boyfriend.” Lisa elaborated with a sniff.

“You both were with Len last, right?” Barry spoke up before Roscoe could comment, “Do you know where he is?” Lisa turned her hand to hold Barry’s in quiet comfort.

“I remember you.” Mick stated as he stared at Barry, “So you're the badge Snart’s taken a fancy to.” A light flush appeared on Barry’s face as Mick said that.

“We can finish this conversation later.” Singh interrupted, “Right now our main priority is to find and apprehend Mira Granger as well as getting Leonard Snart out of there alive.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? The police captain?”

“Along with two police detectives. If you have a problem, tell us what you know and get lost.” snarled Lisa, a glare on her pretty face.

“We went to her house.” Mick answered before Roscoe could shoot something back, “Gunna bring her back here so you could figure out what to do about her powers. Len was going through the front. Roscoe through the back and I was gunna take the side door. Dunno what happened after that but next thing I know there’s a car ripping down the road.”

“What was the car?” Cisco questioned, immediately going to the computers.

“Q DB9 Volante, silver and pink.” Barry felt himself tense up as the only sound was Cisco’s tapping on the keyboard. His hand tightened and Lisa’s responded.

“Got it!” Cisco cheered. Without thought Barry was next to Cisco, eyes scanning the computer.

“Holy hell!”

“Great, ‘course it couldn’t be just any badge. Had to be the fuckin’ Flash.” Mick sounded exasperated. Singh, to his credit, just gave Barry a hard look and a,

“We will be discussing this later.”

“Trust me Dillion, tell anyone and I don’t care what deal Lenny has, you’ll be dead by morning.” snarled Lisa, eyes flashing dangerously. Barry turned back to the screen as a car flew by a camera.

“Where are they headed?”

“Towards the country. This happened about a day ago.”

“She wouldn’t have gone too far.” Barry stated.

“How do you know?” Roscoe questioned snidely.

“You don’t know how bad this girl is.” sighed Joe.

“She literally stayed at the exact length away from Barry that the restraining order dictated.” Iris spoke with a frown, “It wasn’t until he left for college that he finally lost her.”

“But that-”

“She got her parents to move next door.” Barry stated bluntly, “She wouldn’t just leave.”

“Okay this chick is really starting to creep me out.” Lisa admitted.

“How many homes are out in the direction she went?” Singh asked as he came over to the computers.

“Fifteen, the closest one is twenty miles out.” Barry took a deep breath in,

“Okay. Okay.”

“Barry what are you planning?” Caitlin asked.

“I’m going to find where she is and get Len out of there.”

“You can’t go in there alone!” Iris protested.

“I’ll go with.” Eddie offered at once.

“ _No_. Len told me she was a meta. We don’t know what she can do.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t go by yourself.” Eddie pointed out.

“No. I’m fast enough to get out of there if something goes wrong. She isn’t going to go too far even if the Flash does show up. Right now it’s just going in and getting Len out.”

“Dad!” Iris turned to Joe.

“Iris as much as I hate it Barry knows what he’s doing. If he thinks this is the best course of action… okay then.” Despite the situation Barry felt warmth that Joe trusted his judgment.

“If you aren’t back in half an hour-” Singh was cut off by Lisa,

“I am coming to get both of you.”

“ _We_ will be coming to get you.” Eddie corrected, earning an eye roll from Lisa though she didn’t protest.

“I-”

“Barry it’s happening either way.” Joe stated firmly.

“I-Okay, yeah, okay. I’m going.” With that Barry ran off and was gone in a flash of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally Lisa was going to be happy to see Roscoe and Roscoe was going to do something and then Len would basically say something along the lines of approving of Cisco and Lisa was going to be all happy and glowy and Roscoe was going to be angry, then all wtf is this guy after meeting him. But I'm mean and had Lenny being kidnapped before that.
> 
> Sorry it's been a while. I was having trouble figuring out how to write this part.


	12. Chapter 12

Barry slammed the door to the basement open, only to blink in confusion. There were two Lens. One was tied to a chair with bruises forming on his face while the other sneered at him.

“Flash.” snarled the standing Len. There was no doubt in Barry’s mind that this wasn’t his Len.

“Hey Red.” the Len tied to the chair spoke up with a smirk on his face.“Sorry I didn’t call, but I got a little _tied_ up.” Barry never thought he would feel so much relief at hearing such a bad pun and he couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across his face at the realization that Len was in fact _alive_. A brief glance at the look alike had that smile disappearing. Len was alive but that didn’t mean he was safe or not severely injured. So quickly he untied Len and ran. Once he got to the labs he gently set Len down before doing a quick once over to make sure there was nothing visibly wrong. That was when everything his him. He removed his cowl as Len began to speak

“Ba-” without a thought Barry was in Len’s lap, hugging him as tightly as he could and pressing their lips together.

“Don’t ever do something like that again.” Barry begged, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He could see the struggle in Len’s eyes. The want to assure him but being unable to. Instead of making him respond with a lie, or worse the truth, Barry desperately kissed Len once more. His hands curled around Len’s parka as he tried to get as close to the other man as possible. He needed the reassurance that Len was here. Fear still coursed through Barry as he remembered how he found Len along with the fact that Mira was still out there. A sense of safety washed over him as arms hugged him closer. Finally, _finally_ Len began kissing him back. The kiss from Len was slow. It served as an anchor, soothing him while also reminding him that everything was going to be okay. Barry was relaxing, starting to calm down from the panic when a cough caught his attention. He froze. He really didn’t want to turn around.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Lisa sounded way too smug even as the relief was evident, “but Caitlin really should take a look at Len.”

“R-right.” Barry stuttered as he quickly moved off but still hovering close by. It didn’t matter how mortified he was he didn’t plan on leaving Len’s side anytime soon. He also didn’t plan on looking Joe or Singh or Lisa, or...anyone actually, in the eye ever again. Without meaning to his hand drifted over, brushing against Len’s. He was about to pull back when Len’s fingers loosely caught his. Barry kept quiet as Len answered all of Caitlin’s questions. A thumb brushed against his knuckles, reminding Barry that Len was okay.

“Well it looks like it’s a mild concussion and some bruising.” she finally announced.

“What happened?” Cisco asked.

“I can’t remember, but when I did wake up Ginger looked like Barry, same voice too.” That caught Barry’s attention. Finally looking up Barry furrowed his brows.

“When I ran in there I saw two Lens.”

“Wait how is it even possible-?” Cisco started.

“Hannibal Bates could only turn to one person at a time.” Caitlin muttered. 

“Aphrodite's!” Eddie’s sudden shout gave pause to all the questions.

“What are you talking about Thawne?”

“My sister was huge in Greek mythology, she would go on about it all the time. She mentioned once that aphrodite, the goddess of love, would always change based on who looked at her to whatever the person was most attracted to. Like someone could see a beautiful red haired woman with pale skin and another with blonde hair and a tan.” Eddie elaborated.

“So Mira has a form of beauty inducement.” Caitlin hummed in thought. She gave a nod in thought.

“Okay, Cisco and I will start to figure out if something can be done to help nul her abilities. Len I don’t want you moving so just relax for now. Have someone get me if the pain gets worse.”

“Alright Dr. Snow.”

“Please, you and your sister are dating my best friends, there’s no need for Dr. Snow, Caitlin is fine.” Warmth settled in Barry as a tiny smile played at the corners of his lips.

“Why don’t the rest of you go with?” and there came the dread. Joe’s tone basically left no room for arguments.

“Mick, Lisa.” Len’s tone told the other two to listen to the detective. It was with a frown that they both left. Roscoe gave Len a condescending look as he followed

“Dad-”

“Go Iris.”

“Come on,” Eddie guided his fiance out of the room.

“Jo-”

“No Barry. David and I are going to speak with Snart. Go wait with the others.”

“Barry, listen to him.” Len spoke up softly.

“Len-”

“Everything will be fine.” Len promised, “And the sooner you go the sooner we can get this over with.”

“Len…” He didn’t want to leave especially not so soon after getting him back.

“Go check on Lisa for me?” Len requested, “I don’t trust her and Roscoe without someone there who could stop them from murdering each other.” The quiet pleading in those blue eyes had Barry sighing in defeat.

“Okay.” He agreed. Before he left he gave Len a quick kiss. Sending a pleading glance to Joe Barry walked out. Taking a moment to change Barry walked into the room. Lisa was glaring at Rascoe from where she stood near Cisco and Caitlin. Mick was amusing himself with some flames with Iris watching, Eddie nearby. Rascoe stood on the opposite side of the room. Without pausing in his step Barry went up to Lisa and just hugged her. She seemed a little startled at the action but returned it nonetheless. He stayed quiet for a few moments.

“Is anyone in here sure that Joe and Singh won’t kill Len?” He finally asked as he pulled away.

“Well dad hasn’t killed Eddie yet so that points in your favor.”

“Yes but Eddie is Joe’s partner, not a criminal who has tried killing you.” Barry pointed out.

“And that says something about you right there.” She teased with a soft smile, “Besides. Why kill him when you can threaten him with the knowledge that almost everyone in the police department is basically your aunt or uncle.”

“Just what is your connection with the cops?” Rascoe asked.

“My foster father is a detective, my sister’s boyfriend is a detective. I work for the CCPD and at least eighty percent of the people who work there have known me since I was eleven.” Barry supplied.

“Do you think Joe will mention that you’re friends with the Arrow?” Cisco paused in what he was looking at to glance at Barry. Barry felt himself pale at that.

“Oh god _no_. No one can tell him. He’d kill Len!”

“He wouldn’t really do that...right?” Cisco didn’t sound so sure of himself.

“He shot his sister’s boyfriend and he actually likes him! What do you think he’d do to Len?” Rascoe turned to Lisa at this point.

“Your brother is a moron.”

“Want to repeat that?” snarled Lisa with a glare. Barry let his mind wander as the ex couple argued. It wasn’t until something broke that Barry intervened.

“That’s enough!” He snapped. Feeling the lightning coursing through him he stalked up to Rascoe. Glaring at the taller man Barry stopped about a foot away.

“Listen here _Dillon_ ,” Barry spat, “I am not in the mood for this bullshit and I won’t stand by while you insult Lisa and Len. So you can either sit down and shut up or leave because if I hear you say one more fucking thing there is a supermax prison on an uncharted island near China that I could have you on in less than twenty minutes.”

“Aren’t you a little spitfire. Fine I’ll play nice for now.” Barry eyed Rascoe but backed off. Everyone was looking at him in shock except for Mick who was shooting Barry an impressed look. Instead of sitting down Barry began to pace. It was quiet again except for some murmuring but Barry couldn’t bring himself to care. In what felt like too much time Joe and Singh walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOkay so first off: Eddie actually figures it out! Yay!  
> Second: Barry finally snaps. He's under a lot of pressure, he still worried about Len and he just wants it all over with and then there's Roscoe being a jerk.
> 
> Not my best chapter but I'm having problems getting from point A to point B so some of the next chapters might be lacking so any constructive criticism is welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

Not even sparing them a passing glance Barry bolted. He knew he was going to be in trouble with both men but right now he didn’t care. Realistically Barry knew Len was fine but that didn’t matter he needed to see him. He ran in, noticing a small smile on Len’s face as well as a far away look. Not stopping until he was hugging Len Barry took a shaky breath.

“Don’t worry Scarlet, everything’s fine.” Len soothed, rubbing a hand along his back. Only once he felt calm enough did Barry pull back, scanning Len’s face carefully. The other man had bruises forming along his jaw and cheek as well as a slightly split lip that looked painful. Despite all that Len was smiling with this look in his eyes that had Barry blushing lightly.

“What… what did they say? About this- _us_?” Len’s smile widened the slightest bit.

“They aren’t happy, far from it.” Barry felt his heart drop, “ _but_ they aren’t going to try and stop this.”

“What is this?” came the soft question. Barry was staring at the front of Len’s shirt where his hands were now resting, one hand playing with the button of the shirt.

“Well,” Len drawled out in mock thought, “Everyone already assumes we’re boyfriends so…?” Barry felt his face heat up as a smile crossed his face.

“Well if everyone already thinks that we may as well make it official.” His eyes flickered up to catch Len’s. The older man leant forward, kissing Barry instead of responding. With a happy little sigh Barry kissed back. It was slow, content, unlike their kiss from earlier. After a few moments Len pulled back.

“Oh, and Singh told me that after this whole situation has been settled I’ll be meeting the rest of the precinct.” Making a whining noise Barry rested his head against Len’s shoulder.

“I was really hoping to avoid that.”

“Well I’m looking more forward to meeting them then I am about meeting Mr. Queen.”

“Oh god I completely forgot about Oliver.”

“How likely is it that he’s just shoot me on sight?” Barry pulled back, staring at Len for a moment before rolling his eyes.

“Of course you know he’s the arrow. Stalker.”

“It’s not stalking, it’s gathering information.”

“You’re a stalker.” Barry responded with a chuckle, quickly pecking Len on the lips to stop his protests.

“Speaking of stalkers…” Len trailed off. Obviously he didn’t want to bring up the situation and Barry really didn’t want to think about it either. He was happy at the moment and didn’t want it to be ruined by reality. Unfortunately Mira was a big problem and needed to be dealt with.

“I’m scared.” Barry admitted softly.

“Don’t worry.” Len soothed, “We know what we’re up against now. Only thing she can do is change her appearance and voice. Even that is just an illusion though so there really isn't anything to worry about. It’s not like she takes the person’s personality.”

“She won’t make a move unless I’m alone. Not after that whole incident.”

“No.” Of course Len figured out what Barry had been planning, “No Barry. She’ll do something if she sees me. I’ll do it. I don’t want to put you in that situation.” A soft sigh escaped Barry as Len ran a hand through his hair. Catching it Barry held on as he looked the other in the eyes.

“And I don’t want something happening to you again. I can get out of there fast enough. She doesn’t know I’m the Flash.”

“At least let me and Lisa be there just in case. We’ll stay out of sight but I’m not letting you go alone.” Len pleaded softly. Warmth settled in Barry at those words.

“Only if Caitlin says you’re good by then.” He relented.

“If I’m not I want Mick to go.” Len’s voice left no room for negotiation. Barry just nodded then rested his head on Len’s shoulder. He felt himself being tugged so that he was once again sitting on Len’s lap. The two stayed that way for sometime. Neither spoke during that time. Eventually Len pulled back.

“Once Caitlin and Cisco figure out a way to disrupt her powers we need a plan.”

~  
~  
A few days had passed and they finally had a plan. Barry was going to head to the park close to evening when most everyone had left. It was open enough that there wouldn’t be too much in the way but also had enough coverage to hide Lisa and Len. Len had healed well enough to gain Caitlin’s okay. Singh had reluctantly agreed to wait for a call saying Mira had been apprehended. Joe and Eddie were going to be a couple blocks down waiting just in case she tried to run or Barry needed more help. Barry fidgeted with his sleeve as he walked through the slowly darkening park. He was glancing around. Each movement from the elongated shadows caused him to flinch. Earlier, much to the reluctance of practically everyone, they called off the search. Hopefully Mira would notice and started following Barry again. Taking a deep breath he rounded the lake slowly, a shy smile crossing his face as he neared the spot Len had taken them. He neared the edge, looking out over the still water that reflected the cotton candy hues of the setting sun. For a moment he let himself relax, smelling the calming fragrance of flowers and water. His eyes slipped shut as he allowed himself to remember that day. It was funny really. Never did Barry think he would date a criminal yet alone one like Leonard Snart. A light flush crossed his face as he thought of the other man. Whatever else he was going to think about was stopped when a noise broke through his thoughts.

“Hello sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this has now been updated. The final fight with Mira is going to be in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Barry turned around to see Mira standing there with what was supposed to be a flirty look on her face. Cold fear rushed through him. The young woman moved closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders causing bile to rise in Barry’s throat. He pushed the woman away.

“I have something for you!” he blurted out loudly and awkwardly.

“Oh honey you didn’t have to get me anything.” she purred, trying to get closer, “I’ll have everything I want once I’m yours.” Barry fumbled a little as he pulled out a box. Mira took it, carefully unwrapping it. She pulled out what looked like a simple bracelet.

“Oh Barry, it’s beautiful!” Mira cried while slipping it on. Just as Barry was about to bolt and contact Eddie and Joe, Mira threw her arms around him. Lips pressed harshly to his. The next thing he knew Mira was on the ground and staring at him in shock. Everything began to feel strange. Like he was standing in syrup. Darkness began to crawl around his vision as it tunneled. He couldn’t move. He _couldn’t move_. A loud buzzing filled his ears. Unsure of how much time had passed Barry did come to when a gunshot rang in the air. Rapidly blinking everything came rushing back. The sky was the first thing he saw. Sluggishly turning his head he saw Lisa crouching in front of him and gripping her arm. Blood oozed from her shoulder. It looked like it had hit some nerves rendering it useless because of pain. There was a lot of red. A bit past that Len was fighting Mira. The thought of when did Mira take martial arts crossed his still hazy mind. She didn’t have a gun which was good. Sirens could be heard heading over. He forced himself to take a deep breath and focus.

“Lisa?” He asked as he got up, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. You need to get out of here.”

“I’m not going to le-”

“ _Barry_ you froze up. You aren’t going to be any help. Please, trust us.”

“Lisa you’re too injured.” Barry was just noticing the blood from her leg.

“I’m -” Barry didn’t respond as he hooked her arm around his shoulders. He hated it but Lisa was right. That was one of the worries everyone had when planning. Barry had to agree to leave if he did end up freezing. The fight would go easier without having to worry about his safety on top of it.

“Eddie help Barry.” Running came his way. Eddie hooked Lisa’s other arm around his shoulders and they began to move. More sirens could be heard as well as the sound of fighting between Len and Mira and Joe yelled for Len to get away. Eddie kept glancing back, gun ready as they moved. A single clear gun shot rang out suddenly.

“NO!” Joe shouted. Running and someone being tackled. Barry turned and he felt his heart stop. Joe was cuffing Mira, a crazed look in her eyes and a twisted smile on her face. A gun lay a foot or so over. Len was gasping on the ground, red beginning to pool from a wound on his chest.

“Len.” Barry’s voice broke. Immediately he was running over, Eddie catching Lisa. His knees scraped as he landed besides the man. Other officer voices were coming on scene but Barry could only focus on Len. Barry’s hands were pressed tightly over the wound, the warm blood spilling between his fingers, staining them red.

“Caitlin?” Barry gasped as his vision began to blur.

“You can’t move him. It could cause worse injury.” she replied softly.

“Barry?” Len almost sounded drunk as crimson trickled past his lips.

“Shh, shh. Everything is going to be okay Len.” Barry rasped out. “You’ll be fine and-and then you’re going to meet everyone.” A shaking hand reached up. Barry leant into the cool touch with a whimper. He let it guide him so that his forehead rested against the other’s.

“Hey... Ramon.” came the forced words. “You...have my blessings. Take care of Lisa.”

“No, no. Come on Snart. Don’t say that. You’re supposed to torment me with silent threats and not admit to approving for at least another few months.”

“I want to...talk to Barry...alone.” came his next words. Barry heard the coms go off.

“Barry.” Forcing the tears away he looked into sleepy looking blue eyes. Len studied his face for a few seconds.

“I’m sorry.”

“W-why?”

“F...For not a-acting s-sooner. Couldn’t...Couldn’t bring myself… not until… auction… looked so… scared. Shouldn’t…” Len’s words dropped out as though he were dozing off. His eyes began to droop.

“Len?” Barry’s voice cracked, “Lenny? Come on babe, you h-have to stay awake okay?” By now he was basically choking on his tears. Len’s eyes fluttered open once more. Barry watched as his mouth moved, murmuring words that wouldn’t take true form.

“I-I can’t…”

“I-” Len rasped a little louder before coughing a bit of blood out, “Barry I Love…” Len’s voice trailed off as his eyes slipped shut.

“No, no Len? Len? C-come on. Y-You didn’t e-even me res-pond.” The other man didn’t move.

“Len!” Barry screamed. Suddenly he was being pulled away and paramedics were rushing around. Feeling light headed and dazed all Barry could do was cry as Eddie went with Len on request of Lisa who was being brought to the hospital in a different ambulance. Joe was speaking softly to Singh some distance away and Barry finally couldn’t stop himself from collapsing of the ground sobbing. He curled in on himself, clutching his bloody arms around his chest with his head brushing the blades of grass. It was all his fault. If he hadn’t pushed Mira away, if he hadn’t _froze_. Arms wrapped around him tightly while a third rubbed his shoulder. It wasn’t long before the hand was removed, but the arms stayed tight. Barry began gasping as his sobbing worsened. Even with his speed he couldn’t keep the people he loved safe. Twice people he cared about had been hurt because someone had an obsession with him. Len loved him, was willing to do so much for him and yet Barry couldn’t even keep him from getting shot. He managed to lift his head and through teary eyes he watched the ambulance carrying Len drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end.
> 
> I'm probably going to go back to edit some of the chapters at some point.
> 
> Just to be clear I mean the end-end. There isn't going to be anymore chapters. I just left everyone reading this with no idea about whether or not Len dies and Barry blaming himself.
> 
> New update: If at least four other people comment on wanting _something_ written after this chapter I will post at least one more chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Barry was sitting quietly at his lab. Lisa had finally convinced him to leave the hospital. She promised to call him anything changed with Len’s condition. Closing his eyes Barry fought back the burning feeling of tears in his eyes. He felt miserable. He was so worried and guilt gnawed at him relentlessly. The only somewhat good thing was that Mira was now in jail though she was still on trial. Singh said that they had enough evidence that she would not walk free. Barry rubbed his face tiredly.

“Barry?” Eddie was standing near the door with worry written all over his face.

“I’m fine.”

“No you aren’t.” Eddie placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder, “It’s not your fault Barry.”

“Everyone has been telling me that.” sighed Barry.

“Then maybe you should start listening. You can’t control other people’s actions. Not one person who knows you doubts that you wouldn’t have taken that bullet if you could. But Len chose to take it for you.”

“M-”

“There was nothing you could have done about her. Barry Len is a tough guy, he wouldn’t let a bullet keep him from the people he cares about. The doctors said he’s stable. Just a matter of time now.” Barry gave a watery smile in response.

“Now the real reason I’m here is to just give you an update on things. Mick is actually progressing along way faster than thought. He might be upped to level 2 by the end of next month. Lisa is doing really well too but she seems to have taken Patty under her wing which… no one is actually sure if that’s a good thing or not.” Barry nodded knowing what Eddie was talking about. It was a relief to hear Lisa was making more friends especially since most officers were still hesitant around her. A few days after Mira had been apprehended Singh had called all the officers together. He had discussed at length with the mayor and several others to start a program for criminals. Basically if the criminal was willing to reform they would be paired with someone who would monitor their progress as they did work that would count as community service. Mick was helping the fire department and Lisa was with the police. It was just those two but Barry was hoping to get more people involved.

“I’m glad.” Barry responded with a small smile. A buzzing noise caught Barry’s attention. Grabbing the phone he answered it. Lisa was supposed to be visiting Len. Had something happened?

“Lisa? Is everything okay?”

“Hi Scarlet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but I am working on it again!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**PLEASE READ THE ENDING CHAPTER NOTES** _

Barry’s heart stopped for a moment.

“Len?” Barry breathed the name out, fearing that doing so would somehow destroy the illusion. He barely noticed Eddie’s look of shock.

“Just got done with testing.” Not even hesitating Barry ran. He didn’t stop until he was in the hospital with his arms wrapped around Len, his face buried in the crook of his neck. It wasn’t long before he felt arms wrap around him tightly. Barry felt the press of Len’s head against his own.

“It’s okay Barry. I’m here.” Barry lent into the touch, Len running his fingers through his hair.

“I thought… I… I’m so sorry Len.” Barry got through his tears.

“Barry,” He felt Len pull back. A hand had him looking up into Len’s eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“But if I-”

“Accept the things you cannot change. Have the courage to change the things you can... and have the wisdom to know the difference.” Len interrupted. He stopped, eyes wide as he stared at Len.

“...My mom would tell me that when I felt guilty or angry…” Barry whispered. When Len caressed his face Barry lent into it.

“She loves you and she’s so proud of you Barry.”

“You saw my mom…” Barry blinked slowly in shock. Barry hugged Len again. Len held him close,

“She said she’ll be waiting for both of us when it finally is time.”

“Not any time soon.”

“Of course.” Len promised. Barry felt a kiss press to his forehead.

“You look tired.” He felt Len shift under him before he was pulled onto the bed. Immediately Barry placed his head on Len’s chest. The reassuring beating of Len’s heart and the mirroring beeping of the heart monitor helped to anchor Barry. Len was alive. He was awake and he was alive.

“You’re a jerk.” Barry muttered into Len’s chest. The hand running through his hair didn’t even pause as Len spoke,

“Need to be a bit more specific.” Shifting so that he could look at Len, Barry stared for a few moments, just taking in the sight of Len’s blue eyes looking back at him.

“You thought you were going to die and that was the first time you say that you love me?” Len flushed a bit, averting his eyes a bit to the side. He opened his mouth but Barry continued on,

“Then you passed out before I could even say I love you back.” A genuine smile appeared on Len’s face as he looked back. Barry watched as it turned into a thoughtful look.

“Actually Scarlet I don’t think I ever got to finish what I was saying.” Len smirked down at him.

“Then why don’t you finish it?”

“I love you Barry.” The warmth that flooded through Barry was like nothing else.

“I love you too Len.” Barry replied before kissing him, a happy smile in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided that this is ending for good now. I'll have a separate story that will just be all the one shots that I'll write for this. It will include:
> 
> Meeting Oliver  
> Len being forced to have a girl's day  
> The girls having their own girls day and meeting each other  
> The guys being forced to bond
> 
> I am going to go through the comments to see if there were others that were requested and if you want to see a specific thing just let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue it?  
>  ***Update*** : I am continuing this


End file.
